


Mind Space Games

by Shamaru



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: I asked for a writing prompt from my gf, M/M, She gave me something dumb, but I wrote it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamaru/pseuds/Shamaru
Summary: Time worked differently in a mind space. Slower, more drawn out. In the real world Bad Cop was sitting at his desk taking a short break and Benny had sneaked in through the window to hide under his desk. The two had locked hands and the spaceman had dragged the cop into his mind with a practiced ease. They wouldn’t be bothered for a good while and Benny would be back out the window before anyone else knew he’d been inside the building.





	Mind Space Games

**Author's Note:**

> So this is smut, plain and simple. It's been a while since I wrote any so it's kinda dull.
> 
> This whole thing came from asking for a writing prompt from my girlfriend since I wanted to write but had no ideas. The conversation went as follows:
> 
> Me: Gimme a writing prompt so I can focus on something  
Her: Dick sucking. In space  
Me: Hmm  
Her: Jizz floating like water drops. Jizz orbs in space  
Me: Uh. Hmm  
Her: You asked
> 
> So, yeah. Here's your prompt, Grimm. You weirdo.

“Y’ve done this before, haven’t you?”

Benny grinned at Bad Cop’s question and winked at him.

“Brought people into my mind space?” he teased. “A few times.”

The space around the two was just that: space. A vast void of glittering stars and swirling galaxies in the distance floating amid the darkness. And the two lone human figures within it all perched on a massive asteroid in the center of a small group of them. Benny was grinning in excitement while Bad Cop smiled in contentment. A rare moment of peace for the couple.

Time worked differently in a mind space. Slower, more drawn out. In the real world Bad Cop was sitting at his desk taking a short break and Benny had sneaked in through the window to hide under his desk. The two had locked hands and the spaceman had dragged the cop into his mind with a practiced ease. They wouldn’t be bothered for a good while and Benny would be back out the window before anyone else knew he’d been inside the building.

“Y’know what I mean, Ben.” Bad Cop said, a hint of amusement in his words.

Benny giggled. “Oh, were you asking about the no clothes thing? Because I’ve totally done that before too. Once. With one other guy.” A pink tint came over his cheeks and he averted his gaze momentarily. 

When the two had arrived in Benny’s mind space, it had been instantly clear to the cop that he’d been dragged in shirtless and pantsless. Not that he minded. He still had his black boxer briefs on at least. And Benny was in the same boat, floating around in only a royal blue pair of trunks. 

“And what exactly was your plan for us today, Ben?” Bad Cop smirked, crossing his arms across his chest and giving his muscles a subtle flex. He chuckled when Benny turned his head to stare for a moment.

Suddenly the spaceman zipped closer, looping his arms around the other’s neck and smiling devilishly. “I think I wanna suck your dick.”

The bold statement caught Bad Cop by surprise and he sputtered, face going bright red in seconds. But Benny wasn’t laughing like he did after a joke. He just kept that devilish smile plastered to his face and kept himself close, a finger stroking the back of the cop’s neck.

“W-What?” Bad Cop finally managed. “Why?”

“Why not?” Benny countered. “It’s been so long since we’ve been able to even see each other. Business has been cracking down too hard. I miss you, B.”

“Aw, Ben...”

Not giving the cop time to get sentimental, Benny surged forward and locked their lips together fiercely. Bad Cop managed a sound of surprise before drowning it out with an appreciative hum. His hands found hold on Benny’s hips and he tugged the other down to land, thumbs digging in lightly as reward when his feet touched the ground. Benny groaned, glad for the pressure, and ground his hips against the cop’s which drew out an almost growl from the man.

Bad Cop’s grip on him tightened marginally and Benny took that as his cue to slip out of his grasp. Before the other knew what was happening, the spaceman grabbed the sides of his underwear and gave a sharp tug to drag them down his ankles in one fluid movement. And in the next second, just as strong hands gripped his shoulders, Benny darted forward.

A strangled sound ripped from the cop’s mouth as blissful wet heat surrounded his cock. He had to fight an inner war to keep from gripping too tightly on Benny’s shoulders and to not buck his hips. The spaceman bobbed slowly, eyes closed and hands gripping Bad Cop’s thighs. Bad Cop couldn’t stop staring. Couldn’t stop moaning.

Benny’s tongue traced over veins as he went, swirling around the tip with each pass, and lightly grazed teeth on each upward drag in ways that were quickly driving the cop toward the edge. Coupled with the fact that it really had been a long time since they’d been able to fool around like this brought things to a close shortly.

“B-Ben...” Bad Cop managed as he felt a tightness in his gut coiling. “I’m close...”

Benny, for his part, opened his eyes and peered upward. Bad Cop watched him with a sort of revering awe as he managed a grin that looked too sly for his mouthful and slowly dragged himself off with a wet pop. He winked at the officer and licked his lips lewdly.

“Hit me with your best shot, B.” 

Then he was back on Bad Cop, keeping eye contact and speeding up his earlier motions. A minute more and the cop came with a shout, grabbing Benny’s shoulders with a grip he knew would cause bruises. If it hurt him Benny didn’t let it show. Instead he surged forward, taking Bad Cop to the hilt, and drank him down greedily. When there was nothing left to take from his lover, he pulled back once more and hummed softly. 

After a moment he let himself float upward and wrapped his arms around Bad Cop’s shoulders. He pulled the other into a gentle kiss, Bad Cop groaning at the taste of himself on Benny’s tongue.

A sudden squeal flew from the spaceman’s lips as Bad Cop’s weight dropped and his hold on Benny tightened to drag him down too. Bad Cop chuckled, firmly turning the shorter man around and pulling him to rest against his chest. A large hand splayed out across Benny’s chest, a thumb brushing over his nipple and causing him to shiver.

“Y’like that?” Bad Cop hummed in his ear, chin resting on Benny’s shoulder. He began to plant open mouthed kisses along the astronaut’s neck as he snaked his free hand down Benny’s side, over his hip, and along his trunks to palm at his erection. 

Benny gasped and bucked his hips into the other’s hand, whimpering and biting his bottom lip. “B! Don’t tease!” 

Bad Cop chuckled again, but decided to show mercy. They would be running out of time soon anyway. 

He ran his hand back up Benny’s body and over his shoulder, spitting into his palm before reaching down again. His hand dipped into the astronaut’s trunks and fished him out, Benny shivering and squirming in his grip the entire time. With no time to waste he set up a quick pace. His grip was firm, pumping without stop, twisting his fist slightly on each downward stroke and flicking his thumb over the tip each time he came back to the top. 

Benny fell apart in his arms quickly. Whines and moans poured from his mouth and it took some effort to keep him from floating right off of Bad Cop’s lap. Only minutes later his back snapped into an arch, his head was thrown back against the cop’s shoulder, and he was coming with a cry. Bad Cop’s motions slowed, milking Benny through his orgasm, and he tilted his head to plant kisses along the astronaut’s jaw.

After a minute Benny slowly sat up. Then, to the cop’s confusion, he began to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Bad Cop asked curiously.

Benny’s head shook and he raised a hand to point, laughter ramping up now that it had been pointed out. Bad Cop glanced up and followed the other’s point to the image of ropes of white floating along on a path into the stars. He raised a brow and glanced back to Benny.

Benny had calmed his laughter down to giggles. He turned to look Bad Cop in the eyes and flashed a dazzling smile.

“How many astronauts can say they’ve got space jizz, B?”

“Christ sakes, Ben.”


End file.
